Thou Shalt be Mine
by SmartChic
Summary: Isabella Swan flees from her home, when her father the general springs an unexpected engagment with James Bell. Trying to Stow away on a pirate ship Bella is caught and feels the wrath of the Edward Mason. A merciless Captain. AU, All HUMAN, M for violenc


_**Well… I am back. And… with another story. And now you must be wondering…why?? I have many other stories. Well, I will update the stories that I feel inspired to write without getting bored. I simply can't write when the story is boring me. I come up with a million ideas a day and write the words in my head (I'm a dork…that's how I pass my time) So it's hard to stay interested in some stories but at random times I get inspired and I add on to my other stories…though I don't update them because writing a chapter for me takes time and they only have like 800 words, I like making my chapters at least 1000 words long. So you get the jist of my update pattern you should expect updates on random stories at different times. **_

_**I know it may be annoying and you might even just stop reading the story all together, but when I write a forced chapter it's like boring work and it **__**never **__**turns out very good. I hope when you do receive my updates that you are satisfied with the product so I apologize sincerely for all you people waiting for updates on my other stories. Now I will explain my disappearance, I also have some news to share. My keyboard broke, and when things go wrong with my computer my dad gets uber pissed so I tend to avoid telling him until I have to. It was completely torture not being able to write; **_

_**I enjoy writing and having all these ideas stuck in my head really got to me so sorry about that. I have an almost finished chapter for **__**Love me Tender **__**I hope it's finished by next week. And second to last. Remember ages ago when I told you about the book I was writing. I have decided not to go with the company. Which means my book will not be published any time soon. In fact I'm re-writing it. The company is bad…which is why I am not telling you the name. They are HORRIABLE…anyway. I'm going to wait until I'm older and when people may respect me more before I get a book published. I also feel as if I'm not fully ready to publish a book. My writing isn't very developed at the moment, and fanfiction-I think- has made me a better writer since I fist published my first story, I'm kind of embarrassed about my story **__**Complicated. **__**I have gotten some amazing advice and people one things I can't fix is the coma problem. I remember being in first grade and my teacher saying 'coma's are like a pause in the sentence'. And ever since I have used comas as a place to pause it's a habit that I can't seem get rid of. Alright this was a VERY long author's note… but I hope you read it.**_

_**Now onward to my new (All Human) story…………………… Thou Shalt be Mine**_

_**The Title was inspired by a pirate song call my home on Swanson Sea… (I only looked at the song because it had Swan in it…)**_

_**-SmartChic**_

'Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me, we pillage, we plunder…'

#

CHAPTER 1: Thou shalt be mine

I grinded my teeth against the pain in my back. I heard the whip contact my skin. There was loud crack as the lash slashed rapidity on my back.

The salty tears ran down my face and into my mouth. I chocked out a cry as the metal bead at the top of the whip broke my sensitive skin. Then it was over.

I gasped and my body went limp. I lay on the ground panting for air and balling my fists together. I heard steps move to the front of my face.

The man who had whipped me bent down. His black boots made of leather squeaked. He wore a loose white blouse with puffed arms.

His cold green emerald colored eyes met mine. A cruel face. Messy bronze hair. And an ever present frown.

"This will teach you to try and stow away on my ship." The pirate surprisingly he did not have the vocabulary of a pirate but of an English man.

He violently grabbed my chin. "What's your name?" he asked

"Isabella Swan" I whispered with through grit teeth he pushed away my chin and called to the first mate. "Lock her up" he grunted standing up. His boots were the only noise heard as he walked away. I still had my chin up. When he left I let out a cry.

"Shut it" I heard the first mate grunt.

"Best not let the captain hear you cry. He's not merciful." I could tell.

"Names Jack" He said. Jack had lost an eye. His black patch covered his and half his face was scarred. He helped me up. I stood up and felt the stinging.

I hissed arching my back inward and falling to the ground. The cuts were fresh and bleeding. Jack eyed my back wearily. "What I do for women." He grunted walking away.

He came back with some cloth and gauze. Jack was very gentle on my back. The gauze was supposed to stop infection. Then in the most gentlemanly way a pirate can be. Wrapped me up. Only glancing once our twice at my breasts.

I blushed. I didn't like being open like this. When he was done it felt like my chest was impaled to my body. You couldn't see it. It seemed like hours but finally we got to where the prisoners were locked.

If they had ever had prisoners, they were dead. I was alone. The only light came from the creaky wooden steps.

They were at least five feet away so there was only a slight glow. I could see only the outline of things. Jack Left me there I didn't sleep that night. Instead I thought about the events that brought me here.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_I would do it. I thought angrily as I pushed and shoved my self through the crowd. I paid no attention to the angry and shocked faces of the people who happened to get in my way._

_ I had kept my angry demeanor…until I tripped and fell. The object that caused this was a half missing stone from the road. _

_I huffed out a breath and stood up. Eyes set on the prize. A pirate ship. Any normal women would have thought of the ship as nothing more than a mere ship at port. But I was known to be perceptive…and crazy impulsive. I swore to him._

_ If he made me Marry I would become a pirate. In truth I wanted nothing to deal with a piracy. I figured I could stow away until we reached somewhere but here. _

_I wanted to forget this life. And I would give anything to get away from my conniving father. I wanted love not a forced marriage based on only my rank. _

_I was the general's daughter. It was an important enough role in society to have potential candidates for my marriage. Men have been lining up for me since birth. _

_It was at age twelve when men started to actually visit our home. I didn't have any interest in men at the time and most of them scared me._

_ They were all wrinkled and boring. When I turned seventeen my father fed up with my refusal to marry picked James Bell. He was handsome and young I had to admit. But he had a cruel presence about him._

_ The façade that he had was seen through my keen eyes. I noticed it was hard for him to be nice. I noticed the beads of sweat and occasional frowns, which he tried to hide. And I knew. I did not want to marry this man. A man full of lies. His looks at first glance drew me in. _

_And my father put on a satisfied smile as I flirted through our first dinner. I could imagine myself hopelessly in love with this man. That was until my sensitive nature took in all the details. _

_Behind the beauty of the face was a man with a blackened heart. The next week I told my father I was heading to the market for some material. Of course I lied through my teeth the whole time. And the whole time he suspicious._

_ His suspicions proved how much he knew about me and it was then that I felt guilty for leaving my father. I remember standing in the foyer with walls of creamy white, and lush red curtains, and thinking my self a waste of life. _

_My father deserved a girl who could be obedient and do as she was told. My heart was too set on my mission to alter my choice. I would leave. I had to leave. I reached the end of the lawn and did not look back at my childhood home. I knew my father was standing on the porch watching me._

_ I couldn't bear to look back. And now as I should mere inches away from my adventure the adrenaline pumping through my veins, did I let my self wallow in small seconds of pity. _

_I knew this would hurt my father more then my mother's scandal back when I was child. I did not want to picture his face crumple in pain when I never came back. Would he let me leave? Or would he search for me? As the breeze cooled with the evening I was forced out of my thoughts and to my mission. _

_Getting on the ship without being seen. Up close the ship looked scarier. The deck had an eerie fog that settled over its immense surface. The sails looked worn and had many sloppy stitch marks. _

_Captains would find this an outrage, but pirates didn't have time to make phony sails to keep up with their charade. I knew for a fact once we were far enough from shore they would withdraw those sails and replace them with theirs. I spied pirates hauling crates onto the ship._

_ I went to the furthest crate looking around. No one was paying attention to me. The crew was focused on the tasks. I looked for something hard and heavy I caught site of a sword. It wasn't that long but from the looks of it very sharp the blade reflected the sunlight. _

_It was a sign. I bent down quickly and snatched the brown handle. It was heaver than I expected. My muscles strained to hold it up right. _

_It was especially hard to hold when I was crouching. I breathed hard. That's when I took a chance. I stood with the blade over my head. _

_My arms were shaking with effort. I didn't want the blade to fall on my head. I was about to bring the sword down on the crate when a hard calloused hand grabbed my wrist. _

_The man squeezed my wrist until I cried out. The deck had suddenly gotten quiet all the men were staring at me. I felt the sword lifted from my arms._

_ Then in a menacing whisper the man who held my wrist in a death grip spoke, _

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I felt his hot breath on my ear. _

_I knew that at this moment, I was headed for disaster._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I knew it was early morning, the room got noticeably lighter. The brig had a putrid smell. The iron bars on the cell that held me were brown and crusty with years of rust.

There was only one other cell, on the ground hay… and decaying bones. Bile rose at the back of my throat along with nausea. I had not eaten since lunch yesterday, but that didn't stop the symptoms of puking. I bent over and gagged as my stomach heaved out nothing.

Only spit and some stomach fluids (I assume) came out. When I was done I felt distinctly better. The only other things in this room were crates and canons.

I could hear the sounds of the ocean. Sea Gulls dashing for their morning meals, waves splashing against the ship. And a rocking motion.

It made me get sick all over again. I cried this time as I my stomach forced me into another round of gagging.

Things didn't seem like they would ever get better. My dreams of an adventure had turned into a nightmare. I knew this would never end.

Long after I finished puking, I still sat there on the creaky wooden floor crying. No full on sobbing, just big fat tears rolling down my unusually pale cheeks (they were always colored with an ever present blush).

The rolling motion of the ship eventually lulled me to sleep. I dreamed handsome men with cruel faces and whips.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Well… what do you think? I hope you like it. As always I hope you will review. And a side story that might make you laughs. This morning I went shopping with my mom and we were leaving the grocery store when we past one of those buildings where they have a bunch of stores sort connected, one of the store names had Edward in it…than this is the freaky part the name of all the stores together was… Killdeer… creepy._**

**_Review Please!_**

**_-SmartChic_**


End file.
